


Snap

by ilovewrighting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon is so Done, Ficlet, Fluff, Grumpy Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells, Harrisco Fest 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: Harry licking his lips had been, to say the least, driving Cisco completely and utterly bonkers..For the harriscofest prompt "Cisco snaps @Harry’s lip-licking--gifts him balm."





	Snap

Harry had his head down, buried in whatever gadget he’d been working on. He barely noticed when Cisco walked into the room. They both bustled in and out of the messy workroom so many times throughout the day it was hardly practice to greet each other anymore.

Harry gave a little glance up when Cisco walked into the room but didn’t immediately direct all of his attention to Cisco…

Until Cisco approached the desk Harry was working at. Cisco deliberated for a moment then slapped down a small tube on the desk and walked back out of the lab.

Harry blinked his eyes and looked at the small plastic tube.

It said _Chapstick!_ in thick red letters.

Huh.

.

Harry licking his lips had been, to say the least, driving Cisco completely and utterly bonkers. It had begun innocently enough. Cisco had noticed Harry licking his lips and started to ask Harry if he needed some chapstick. Then he realized it was probably weird to offer your platonic bro chapstick, right? So he kept it to himself.

Yet, he continued to notice Harry licking his lips. Surely Harry would get chapstick one of these days right? Wrong. He continued to come into the labs with his lips dry as dirt and his tongue peeking out every five minutes to wet them.

Cisco couldn’t concentrate anymore.

He was pretty sure it was a Friday afternoon when he began to keep count.

Finally he decided to just buy Harry some chapstick. That was less weird right? But when was the appropriate time to give it to him? The little sealed tube burned a hole in Cisco’s backpack for a full two days before he stalked to his locker, took it and stalked back to the workroom to slam it down on Harry’s desk and make a break for it.

It hadn’t been the original plan, but then again, the best laid plans… right? So Cisco just booked it back out to the hallway, where he just sort of stopped and leaned against the wall, his head in his hands.

“Ramon, what on your stupid earth is this? Lip balm? On my earth you only use this in the winter when your lips get all chapped.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. Now Harry was taking the time to follow Cisco out and ask him what the gift had meant? What ever happened to the Harry content to just float by letting this earth’s customs pass him by without a second glance?

“Yeah it’s chapstick because you can’t stop licking your damn lips and it’s infuriating.” Cisco finally broke down and just said it.

Harry stared at Cisco open mouthed. His first instinct was to flick his tongue out and wet his lips, and as he completed the motion Cisco’s eyes darted down to clock it.

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth and Cisco’s eyes flared. “Do you know how many times? You licked your lips thirty five times yesterday, thirty five.” Cisco was fuming, waving his hands around wildly as he talked and Harry was looking on in a trance. “Nine times alone when you were talking to me about the new facial recognition software for the satellites. Do you know how distracting that is?”

Harry was staring and Cisco suddenly realized how all this sounded. “Ramon…” Harry started.

“Thirty five times is an insane amount of times. And I couldn’t offer you my chapstick because that would be weird. So I just bought you a new one. So just. Use it.” Cisco said, rambling now, his eyes flaring.

“Thirty five times, huh?” Harry asked.

Cisco blinked at Harry and nodded slowly.

“You counted?” Harry was looking shy all of a sudden.

Cisco had never thought to apply the word _shy_ to Harry before, but now Harry was looking at Cisco under half lidded lashes and a little pink flush to his cheeks. Could Cisco have been imagining it?

Cisco tucked his hair behind his ears. “Yeah. I counted. Because it was seriously distracting…” Cisco said and suddenly it was all sounding much sillier than Cisco would care to admit.

Harry opened his mouth slightly, watching for Cisco’s reaction.

“I’m sorry I was so distracting, Ramon, I can’t help licking my lips…” Harry's tongue traced his bottom lip slowly and Cisco looked like his patience was running thin.

Cisco ran his fingers through his hair again and tried to restrain himself. He closed his eyes. Counted to ten. Clenched his jaw. Tried to unclench his jaw and relax. Deep breath. In. Out.

When he opened his eyes again, Harry had his bottom lip worried between his teeth and Cisco wanted to scream.

So instead, Cisco closed the distance and kissed Harry, grabbing his jaw with both hands.

Harry stood frozen for a moment while Cisco kissed him. He allowed himself to kiss back but let his hands stay raised in shocked surrender. This was surely a dream or a test or a trick of some sort. Best to do as little damage as possible, Harry found himself thinking of all things.

When Cisco pulled away a little ways, eyes searching, Harry’s own eyes were awed and dazed, but then suddenly suspicious.

“Why are you yelling at me one minute and kissing me the next?” He asked, a dubious finger coming up hesitantly to trace Cisco's lips.

Cisco groaned. “Because you’re Harry.” was the best he could come up with.

Harry shrugged. “Touché.”

Harry closed the distance experimentally inching toward Cisco. When there was a breath of distance between their lips Harry whispered, “Cisco…?” And Cisco nodded, letting Harry hover gently closer until their lips met again.

Harry cradled Cisco’s chin like he was precious treasure and Cisco groaned. Harry’s usually confident, bitingly sarcastic tongue teased out, brushing gently at Cisco’s lip and Cisco made an altogether embarrassing noise.

“You’re gonna drive me insane.” Cisco muttered against Harry’s smiling lips.

“Yeah, I am,” Harry said, slow and sweet like honey, pulling Cisco to him and kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can only write Harrisco Fluff anymore. Hope I did this prompt justice ! Happy Harriscofest !! As always, comments and kudos make my day!!


End file.
